What Are You Doing Here?
by ShelPenguin
Summary: A pointless one shot about Albus P growing up and Ginny not liking it. Albus has a girlfriend Ginny wants to meet to see if she approves. Shows the parents personalities and their relationships with Al along with a Weasley uncle. Please Read and Review!


**This is just something I was thinking about and thought it would be fun to write. (:**

**Disclaimer is that I do not own this world in my story.**

**This takes place after Albus Potter's sixth year. It is a mid- July.  
>Pairing: Albus S. P. and Melanie Wood<strong>

* * *

><p>Albus got dresed into a light t- shirt and swim shorts. He had his girl friend, Melanie Wood, coming over today. He bounded down the stairs and then the next flight. He went through the dinning room to the kitchen but stopped and gaped when he saw his mother, leaning on the middle isle, talking to his uncle George, the two worst people that could be here- along with Lily- while his girlfriend was here.<p>

"Oh, hey, Al!" George waved at his nephew.

"What are you dressed for?" Ginny asked, looking at her son's atire.

"What are you two doing here?" Al asked nervously.

"What do you mean? I live here and that-" Ginny pointed, smirking cheekily at George. "is my brother."

"But I thought you two and Lily were going to go out today and get uncle Percy and aunt Audrey an annerversity present," Al looked hopefully between the two.

"Cancel, Lily had a slight fever, so we will go tomorow. Why?" his mother asked suspiciously.

"Well- erm.. I thought dad was the only one that was going to be home.."

"Playing favoritism?" George asked, chuckling at the expression on Al's face.

"Why doesn't matter if we're here, Al?" Ginny asked, sighing, as she wiped the counter with a towel.

"Well, I had plans for today, counting on dad being here," Al whinced, knowing that now he was going to have to argue with his mum.

"Really? What plans?" she asked, almost daringly, George was smirking, he had been in situations like this with his mother, they were enteraining when it wasn't you in it.

"I was going to have some one over.." Al answered lightly.

"Oooh, who?" George nudged in, Al sent a quick glare at his uncle.

"Melanie.." Al said quietly.

"Who?" Ginny asked loudly.

"Melanie," Al answered more audibly.

"Your girlfriend, Melanie?" at this question, George sniggered. _This'll be good._

"What were you planning on doing while she was here?"

Al shrugged innocently. "Hang around.."

"Where?" Ginny asked just as innocently, ignoring the snort from her brother.

"Outside," Al shrugged again.

"Cool, what would you 'talk' about?" Ginny asked, waggling her eye brows to emphasize on the fake lightness of her tone.

"Whatever came to mind.."

"Hey," Harry smiled as he walked in unexpactantly. Al sat on a stool that was set at the isle. Harry stood at the end that was between his wife and son, making it so he could also see George.

"Nice for you to show up," Al muttered under his breath.

"Harry, did you know Al was having Melanie over today?" Ginny asked casually to her husband.

Harry frowned and looked at his son, then he shrugged and replied to his wife. "No."

"Really?" she asked, slowly, looking back at Al with a slight smirk on her face, she tilted her head to the side. "Because Al said he was going to have her over, on a count you were going to be the only other one here.."

"He probaly knew I wouldn't care as long as he kept his door open if they went in his bedroom," Harry shrugged once again.

"So you don't care that Al was having his girlfriend over!" Ginny exclaimed.

"They've been going out for months, Gin," Harry's breath he let out sunk his frame a little, as he shook his head.

"Longer than you and dad did before you two-" Al put in grinning but George cut him off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he yelled with surrendering hands. "That isn't a topic to discuss!" he added, looking down as to not see the the blushing Harry and Ginny.

"Mum, Mel's dad is OLIVER WOOD!" he yelled the name for his mother to understand the horridness of the fact. "He is the most paroniod, overly- protective, and scary dad in the world, and he doesn't even watch us!"

The three adults had been smiling at what Al said, But when her son said 'he doesn't even watch us' Ginny frowned and looked up at him dangerously. Ginny didn't want her baby boy to grow up so fast.

"That came out wrong!" Al exclaimed, surrendering his own hands, wildly wide eyes. "He does!" Al promised.

"It's just.. Mum!" Al groaned and pouted. "You keep me away from things that prove I'm sixteen, dad honestly just doesn't care-" George let out a small laughed the parents bit down a grin. "Lily will embarrass her, and uncle George has to leave because Melanie blushes really easily and uncle George will kill her with his comments!" at that the three laughed. _Too true.. _

"Fine," Ginny sighed loudly, not looking at her son. "But I want her to stay for dinner, I want to get to know this girl, if you really like her."

"I do.. So can Lily not have dinner with us?" Al pleaded making the males laugh loudly again.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think (:<strong>


End file.
